Black Angel of darkness
by Casshernrider1
Summary: Minato after stricken with heavy depression over his failed entrance exams he decides something drastic but even when he does that drastic thing death watches.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: hello one and all this is going to be my first story ever written before I've never done this before and I'm really nervous about this I'm going to be doing a fan fic on Sekirei I always wanted to do one umm so here we go

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sekirei or its characters by any means.

Chapter one: Bridge to new life.

Minato sighs looking down at the ground his eyes filled with heels of sorrow. He was upset he didn't pass his entrance exams at all, Minato felt ashamed at being born, he felt empty inside knowing he failed his mother. Minato looked over to the train entrance door, walking over he steps his foot in but then stops backing out as he shakes his head a sick twisted idea forming in his mind. Minato always wanted to be a perfect child for his mom but never could, his own little sister was better than him this fact ate at him like a parasite in a human body. Minato decides to do what he feels must be done, he walks over to the near by grocery store. He decides to buy a bottle of bleach, he picks up the pale white bottle from the Isle and walks over to the store seller, he hands the guy the bottle the guy checks it out handing it back to him.

" that will be 10 yen." The store seller says.

"here." Minato takes out the exact amount placing It in the guys hand.

Walking out the store Minato walks through the crowded street to a very old motel that is somehow still in business, the paint from the motel already chipped off its Wall leaving a rusted and abandoned look. Minato walks in looking at the motel lady noticing her cute features , a slim body thick wide hips and a nice smile and black raven hair and bright brown eyes.

" gosh." Minato thinks. "she's really cute I wish I could build enough courage to walk over and speak to her." He decides against such a action his courage not building at all as he bites his lower lip wanting to cry. He was such a Damn coward he couldn't accomplish anything right, he couldn't even talk to a damn girl, he raised his hands to his head grasping at his black messy hair as tears sting at his eyes. "why do I have to be so afraid of everything." He ponders." I can….I can talk I just have to just force myself." he looks over to the girl her smile never fading as he takes a step but then stops. Minato clenches fist the one without the bleach bottle " never mind I can't…..I can't do it…..gives me all the more reason to….to…." he loses his thought as he was interrupted by the motel girl. " may I help you, you seem to be in distress." She says. "no I'm okay….may I have a room for a night please." He reply's. " that'll be 20 yen." She chirps with a warm smile. "here you go." Minato hands her the money as he takes his key walking to his room. He puts the key in the lock turning it, walking inside and locking it behind him. His body collapsed on the bed as he sends out a rather loud sigh. He then gets up stretching as he walks over to the corner sitting down and looking at the cleaning solution he bought about a hour ago. Minato takes his hand putting it on the cap and loosens it with his fingers, he accidentally used a bit to much pressure and it pops off, he yelps as the bottle cap hit his head. " fuck that scared me." He announced to himself, breathing heavily. He picks up the cap and looks at it before placing it back down, he begins to look at the bottle longingly with mixed emotions his eyes now empty less pupils as he fantasizes about what good his death will bring. He tilts his head to the side before lifting the bottle up to his lips, he leans his head back slowly taking in the chemical, as he drinks half the bottle without thinking or tasting the bad tasting liquid. His eyes widen and he drops the bottle, he eyes begin to water, springing up like a spring having second thought as he begins to cry "no….oh no…my insides hurt I can't I can't breath

" he begins to choke on his words as tears stream down his face, his skin becoming a dark bruised blue. Minato falls to the floor and begins to hit his head against the wall trying to hold on for his life as his vision begins to chip away into darkness. "I d-don…..wa-ntttt…..t-tu….d…..i…e" he croak out as he begins to twitch uncontrollably, his whole body collapsing in on itself. His organs begin to fail on him as his heart beats rapidly but then begins to slow, beating slower….and slower before it finally reaches a dead halt.

Minato…Minato Sahashi is now dead, a cold dead corps in the middle of the room spit and vomit leaking from his mouth. His eyes open showing a panic state of mind but utterly dead and stolen of life, his body still gives off silent twitches. A face appears at the window with a freakish smile as she laughs at the dead body of the Boy, her hair silver and her eyes grey. " that was a good show I never thought suicide would be so entertaining to watch ." she says in a soft devilish voice. "hmm maybe I showed go see just who the pathetic kid was in the first place, oh me oh my it's going to be a fair mystery to me if I don't take a little innocent peak now won't it." She smirks and brings her hand to the glass, tapping it gently the glass crumbling from such a low show of strength. She hops through the window and landing on her feet, the glass crunching from under her heels. She leans down putting her hand on the boys cheek before looking down seeing a phone, picking it up she begins to inspect it. " this must be the little runts phone." She flips open the phone and begins to look through its recent contacts. " all so boring it seems the boys name is Minato." She continues to scroll through before her eyes stop on a familiar name, her pale grey eyes widen her hand tightens firmly around the phone as she snarls. " what the? Can't be?...Takami Sahashi." She snaps her words laced with poison at the name. " oh no….that means…." She looks down at the corpse of a deceased Minato as she bites her lip. " that's her son." She reveals glaring down at the boy, she turns him over letting the body lay on its back. " he does kinda look cute dead hahaha." She chuckles In a sick fashion. " all brats look cute dead..." she says to herself then she feels a slight thump of her heart, her eyes widen and she growls. " HOW THE AM I REACTING TO A DEAD BODY!?" she exclaims heavily confused at the whole ordeal. "wait this is golden….I can emerge without the need of a ashikabi." She begins to laugh. " see yumi I don't Need love." She announces hoping her old deceased rival Can hear her all the way to hell. She grips the boy by the neck looking in his lifeless eyes, she leans in planting a rough kiss to his dead life stolen lips. The whole motel begins to shake as her wings fly out shooting out like a large scale beam of light, the body of Minato Sahashi glowing along with hers. Moments pass as she was in a state of utter bliss not noticing the dead body moving. Minato opens his eyes looking up a the now named goddess to his world as he blushes confused as he opens his lips. " who are you." He says, Karasuba snaps her gaze down at the boy her eyes wide. "How are you…alive….." she begins to growl in rage. " How are you ALIVE answer Me or I'm going to tear you to pieces and rip your spine out." She threatens. Minato looks up at the woman. "I'm...Not in heaven…..you aren't….the angel….." he says in a low whisper.

END TO BE CONTINUED.

AUTHORS NOTE: so how did you like it like I said this was my first time and notice how it was kinda dark I have plans for the future I assure you but for now thank you for reading this was made by me your boy casshern.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you for your criticism namely the guy named lex leonski please tell me I spelled that right haha, but yeah I'm new to this stuff and that guy really helped me out with the yen thing it's very awkward and I didn't research that if this keeps up I might just get that guy to help me so whoever you are I wouldn't mind you contacting me.

Chapter 2 meeting the new light in the dark.

Karasuba glared down at this so called Minato sahashi, her anger towards this boy breaking new levels causing her right eye to twitch. " who are you shouldn't I be…dead." The young boy asked confused at what is even happening he's pretty sure he just got down drinking a murder chemical. " don't you dare speak to me as if you don't know you lousy runt." Karasuba replies with a dark chant to her voice, she reaches down grabbing him by his hair picking him up. " what…I didn't..do anything I was trying to…" Minato reaches a halt when he feels a shiny tip of cold steal placed at his throat. " you dirty filthy brat you tricked me didn't you." She says her eyes wide open staring at the boy with a world of hate and slight sadness, her grip firm on his head and her sword poised at his throat. " I promise you I only wished to….end my…my…" The boy struggled to get it out as he now feels the slight pain from being grabbed and lifted up by your hair. " listen here worm I myself am very angry at what happened and it's tempting me to spill your guts right now and hang you by your intestines." She blushed at the thought of killing him in such a way, her heart getting butterflies in it Making her tremble with excitement at killing her own ashikabi. " please don't do that….I don't….want to die… not again." Minato begs her having experienced such a thing already and knowing how much it hurt and bothered him made him not want to go through any of what this woman was even saying. " to bad I don't give a rat ass on what you have to say you lowly vermin." She rolls her grey tired eyes and throws him to the ground sheathing her blade as a alternative method struck her knowing that if she did kill him she would die as well even though the thought of murdering him is pleasant she inwardly wonders if his blood would work wonders on her skin hey even sick ladies think of there beauty even if it's little weird in the eyes of the normal. Minato hits the ground after she thrown him his head slightly hurting as he stands up on shaking legs. "what do you plan on doing with me….are you still going to kill me….please don't….." he says with fear and sadness not wanting to see what this mentally ill women could do at all. " No I'm not going to kill….even though that would be hot~." She mumbled that last part under her breath as she licked her lips " we are actually going to go to MBI." Karasuba states to him as she walks over and takes out a collar clipping it to his throat along with a leash. " what….what is this for I'm not a dog…" Minato says looking down at the leather collar as he grips it trying to take it off. "you dumb boy I'm your master now you'll do what I say when I say and there's nothing you can do about it because I own your ass." She says darkly as she slaps him hard across his cheek making him hit the wall in surprise. "…..please….I just want to go home." The boy begs clinging to her pathetically not liking how his whole life turned from bad to very bad . " don't touch me you Damn vermin." She punches him this time causing his nose to bleed as she looks at him feeling slight regret towards doing that but unconsciously ignores that feeling. Minato begins to cry as his so called master punched him his nose leaking blood from being busted open as he puts his hand on it " I'll do anything you want…please don't him me….please." He says submitting to her as he trembles in fear. Karasuba smiles in obvious triumph as her 'bitch' submits to her, she chuckles and pats him on the head " good boy~." She rewards him with a master's applause. The boy nods in acceptance after reaching a all time low " thank you….master ." he replies like a 'bitch' as he looks down sobbing. " now come on let's go my little runt." She grips his leash and tugs him out the door of the old motel leading him to the blackened street. Minato felt like shit not believing this at all the way she was treating him was just not right he's grown to respect all women but her…he's not sure if he should think of her as a woman. Karasuba thoughts were different as she hums a soft tune to her self as she walks her little puppy to her limo, she opens the door and pushes the boy in laughing as she gets in after he settled in. " take us to MBI and drive a little slow I wish to talk to my dog on the way." She orders the driver as she turns to her dog smiling at him as she laugh darkly noticing how pathetic he was being " don't worry after about I say three to four days of 'training' I should have you broke in.". Minato didn't like the way she said that at all as he puts his knees to his chest and curls into a ball not wanting to hear anything this 'demon' has to say to him knowing she's just going to hurt him. " awe don't be like that cheer up your beatings will be bad but they won't kill you trust in your master." She torments him loving the way he was pathetically trying to zone her out it was marvelous to her on just how pathetic he was. Minato sobs more crying to himself as her words ate him more and more trying his best not to let it eat at him to much but it made him feel all the more hopeless like nothing was going to get him out of this situation at all. Karasuba smiles devilishly as her leg was crossed against her other watching him ball his little eyes out " your so pathetic I could probably break you just by talking." She says to him wanting to do just that. " please stop…this isn't right." Minato meekly says as he turns to her his eyes red from crying. Karasuba looks at his sobbing red face it almost makes her heart clench at his image before her seeing her ashikabi so broken before her bothered her deep down inside but her black heart zoned that feeling out as soon as it came " I don't care if it isn't right or not." She says and her answer final as she turns away from him ignoring him now. Minato was officially under someone else's thumb he felt like a slave was this really how his mother told him women would be….of course this wasn't a woman or angel this was a monster a black fairy a black angel of darkness.

Ending to be continued.

Authors note: well I hope you liked this chapter it was very dark this time around with Karasuba channeling her sadist feelings along with the feelings of a normal girl but her mental illness kinda gets rid of those normal feeling, yeah I think Karasuba his mentally ill there's just no way she isn't hahaha but honestly I have a plan for her she is going to be dominate and fucked up but at the same time going to be conflicting with her now awoken normal illness free feelings.


End file.
